


Stuck With You

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: I’m light of recent events this is meant to be a lighthearted take on what would happen if the recent Covid-19 outbreak happened during Car Shares time.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lighthearted fix attempt. In no way is it meant to make fun or not take seriously just how serious the Corona Virus is. I’ve purposely not gone too much into it. It’s just meant to be a fun fic that allows me to finally use a ‘trapped together’ idea that I’ve been desperate to use for them for years.

They were still not speaking, the car journey to work seemed so much longer than usual and was terribly uncomfortable. It was never uncomfortable between them, they could happily sit in silence together, well that was until last night...

The work day was done and Kayleigh grabbed her handbag from her locker and practically skipped to the car. The highlight of her day was the car ride to and from work with John. She was hopeful that one day John would change his ‘bollocks to love’ policy and take a chance on them. She was trying to remain patient and not push him. She’d learned that if you tried to push John forward he would push back twice as hard. As the months went on she became more wary that nothing was ever going to happen between them. If this had been any other man she would have let it go, but this was John. She was sure he was ‘the one’. Well she was sure until she was confronted with John and Rachel flirting right outside his car.

The skip in her step gone, her steps felt heavy and unsteady as she made her way to the car.

“Oh Kayleigh’s here. Shh.” Rachel knew what she was doing. John and Kayleigh were the talk of the shop. Every other woman had stopped chasing John, though he never noticed he was being chased, except Rachel. Rachel was the type of woman that held no loyalty to anyone. If she wanted something she didn’t care who she walked over to get it.

“So...what’s all this then?” Kayleigh’s eyes squinted, she tried to appear calm and casual but John could spot the telltale signs of her annoyance, particularly the way her nostrils were flaring. Unless Rachel was blind as well as stupid, she knew she was succeeding in annoying Kayleigh.

“Top secret, isn’t it John?” Tapping the side is her nose, Rachel was clearly really enjoying this. John shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he didn’t look in her direction at all.

“Right, well if this MI5 meeting is over, we best be getting home.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” With that comment Rachel reached for the passenger door. Kayleigh looked on opened mouthed. Her eyes were doing a circuit from looking at Rachel getting in the passenger seat, (her seat!) and John. John mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ and opened his own door. Kayleigh had no choice but to get in the back.

Johns brow began to sweat, he knew he’d mucked up and he knew that in his doing so he’d upset Kayleigh. Rachel had cornered him at the car and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He wasn’t sure if he was glad Rachel would be getting out first or not. He knew that Kayleigh was angry, really angry. He spied her in the rear view mirror and even when she was in a rage she was still so beautiful.

Rachel spoke the whole way to her house, he was barely taking in anything she was saying, too worried about the fall out with Kayleigh.

The finally pulled up outside a high rise building, about time she got out thought Kayleigh.

“So John, why don’t we start at mine then we can go to my local...well if we make it out the flat. She giggled and as bold as brass she planted a kiss on his cheek before exiting the car. John wanted the ground to swallow him up. Things had gone from bad to a lot worse!

“You not getting in the front?” Johns tried to keep his voice cheery, hoping that she would mirror his behaviour. Didn’t he know Kayleigh at all?!

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to sit in your girlfriends seat. I know my place now, in the back.”

“Come on. She’s not me girlfriend.”

“Oh she’s your girlfriend, I heard that loud and clear. ‘Oh John we can start at mine.’ Slag.”

“I didn’t know what to do. She asked me for a lift then she said she’d repay me with a drink. I tried to tell her no and she said it wasn’t like I had a jealous girlfriend at home to worry about. I tried to back out of it. Just because I go out for a drink, doesn’t make her my girlfriend or anything else. I told ye, she’s a mate and I’m happy with me life the way it is. Please, just get in the front.”

“Just drive John.” So he did.

They pulled up outside Mandy’s, before John managed to get a word out she’d got out of the car and made her way inside, ensuring the front door got a good slam. John wished he could be more brave where Kayleigh was involved.

They had only been in work for an hour when a tannoy went out stating that the store was closing in half an hour. Confused staff were desperate for answers, having no idea what was happening. After the last customer left the store the tannoy asked all staff to convene on the shop floor.

Dave stood before them, a good six metres away. He wore a mask, safety goggles and latex gloves.

“He looks like a right prize prick so he does. What’s happening here?”

“I’m sure sure Elsie. Probably something to do with this corona virus. Daves got health issues so he’s high risk.”

Dave addressed the crowd.

“Right, I won’t beat around the bush. Wojciech has been diagnosed with that Corona shite, we’ve all been potentially exposed to him while he was coughing in all our faces last week. We’ve been told to close the store and the new information we have today is anyone of us who have been in direct contact with him should look to self isolate for two weeks.”

“Now listen here, we can’t just close the shop. Where will all the locals go for their shopping Mr Thomson?”

“Did I mention that’s it’s paid leave Elsie?”

“Aye, suppose you’re right. Think I have a fever coming on mesel, so I do.” Funny how quickly Elsie could change her mind with the right encouragement.

There were a few more questions and eventually the staff began to leave.

John sat in the car and waited while Kayleigh stood outside on her mobile. He could hear what was happening but wasn’t sure if should try and speak to her when she got in since they were still not on speaking terms.

Kayleigh got in, her eyes brimmed with tears. He drove away, wanting to save her any embarrassment of her colleagues seeing her so upset.

“Look Kayleigh. I know you’re not best pleased with me right now but I can see you’re upset. Can we push that aside, I might be able to help.”

“How can you help John? I just called Mandy to tell her what’s happening and she’s told me that I need to move out until this blows over in couple of weeks. I don’t have any money to stay anywhere and none of me mates will take me in, they can’t. Steve and the kids have asthma and she still has some varicose veins. She doesn’t want me near them as they’re high risk. I understand but I’ve not even got any symptoms. I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure that varicose veins do not put you in the high risk category. But what do I know, I’m just daft Kayleigh, the sister that never amounted to anything.” With that statement she broke into tears.

John pulled the car over into a quiet lane. Uncharacteristically, he went with his heart and pulled her in for a hug, she didn’t resist one little bit.

“Kayleigh, you’re not daft.”

“Look at me John. I’m on me own, can’t even move in with me mam. At this rate I’ll be sleeping on Stink Rays couch.” The both scrunched up their noses at the thought.

Kayleigh’s phone beeped, John pulled away from the hug but he held onto her arm, trying to keep reassurance there. He looked down at her screen, he wasn’t normally the nosey type, in fact he was usually the opposite, he hated being involved in other people’s business but this wasn’t ‘other people’ this was Kayleigh. He’d find himself in a panic every time her phone went, worried that it was a boyfriend or someone she’d been speaking to on heartsearchers.

The message was from Luke. Luke was relatively new, he’d transferred over from another store to get managerial opportunities, he was about Johns age and what many women would consider to be ‘attractive’. Kayleigh and Luke has struck up quite a friendship, he’d even been on the one of the girls only store nights out. John took a dislike to him. That dislike had now turned to instant hatred. Luke had text Kayleigh that he had a ‘spare half a bed’ if she was looking for somewhere to ‘ride it out’ for two weeks then she was welcome.

Kayleigh’s nails began to tap against the screen, John placed his hand over hers to halt her actions. The next words out of his mouth were as big as a surprise to him as they were to her.

“You can stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I also just wanted to add something serious in at the end. The elderly are very vulnerable at the moment and now many are unable to get items they need as people have been stockpiling it. If you are in a position to do, please consider checking in on your elderly neighbours and ask if they need anything. We all gotta stick together 🙏🏼


End file.
